Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 720 - Surprise!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #720 - Surprise! is the seven-hundred twentieth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventy-ninth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Mindcrack Marathon Recap and Creepers Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole with Wolfie and heads westward. Since the last episode, the Mindcrack Marathon occurred. Getting wool, he laughs about Jsano losing his voice at every convention/marathon. Talking about Baj probably not having an ear infection, Kurt goes to chop a tree but is surprised by a Creeper. He takes no damage, and has to run from another one with Wolfie who falls into a cave. He resets, and talks about Direct Relief and that bits can now go to charity. The End of YouTube? He jokes that the channel is now only Far Lands or Bust and No Man's Sky, which surprises him with the amount of views. He thinks he will stop episodes and skip ahead as a stream expired before he could highlight and upload it. Kurt speculates that in 2019 he might stop uploading to YouTube outside of this series. He also notes the huge amount of non-English speaking viewers that puzzles him. Chat tells Kurt that the series is good for English learning as he speaks clearly and slowly. Putting things on YouTube takes time for Kurt he feels could be better served by streaming. OMGChad said at the marathon that he's stopped announcing things as the audience loses interest waiting for something. Question: Do you have NASA photos as your computer wallpaper? If not, what kind of pictures or patterns do you keep up? Kurt did for a while have raw NASA images on his desktop. He thinks it might be time to switch up the backgrounds, but he never sees them. A panorama of the Canyon of Woah made it onto his DeviantArt. Question: My employer recently moved me to a work from home position, as an expert on this type of environment, do you have any advice? How do you keep yourself focused on your work until the job is done? Any tips or tricks you might have? Laughing through the question, Kurt talks about his sister having a work laptop that knows when she's working. In the new economy, people like Kurt are more contractors than employees. Question: You really seem to enjoy the musical minigame of Mountain, any thoughts or desire to try and learn a musical instrument as an adult or has that ship sailed? Referring to the lack of time management, Kurt says he has an acoustic guitar he long ago bought off his sister. As he's monetized his hobby, it's hard to do these things for fun. He got the Corolla for fun, but sort of has monetized it with vlogs. Laughing about his Bachelor of Science he got an art degree with, Kurt says he also wanted to do crazy abstract art. Digging in for a Hidey Hole, he says to blame Chad for not announcing things anymore and thanks people for watching the Mindcrack Marathon.